Revised:: What Do I Do Now?
by crazygurlnaruto
Summary: Michelle [OC] gets sent into the Shaman World... A redo of my other fic. Plz read and review!
1. Going to the Shaman World

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

Well, I've revised the first chappie!! As a warning though, the story will most likely change a lot. I've added in a new OC- Daisuke. He's Michie's best friend! But I hope that you faithful reviewers will still love it!!! I'm going to try and revise all of the chapters!!

I'm busy studying for skool, so if I don't get through revising all of them up to chapter seven, I'm very sorry... gomennasai minna san... but yeah...   
  
Don't worry too much though!! I'll try very hard to be faithful to my readers!! And another reason as to why I have not been able to update recently is because of:

a. studying b. sleep-deprivation c. darn viruses  
  
Well, enjoy the fic!! And btw, IKN is: Instant Kitty Note. You'll know what I'm talking about later. Just thot to let u all know ahead of time.  
  
Disclaimer: Kitty no own nothing. That covers it right?

**NORMAL WORLD: **

A high school girl sauntered down a cement sidewalk, happily making her way to school. Suddenly, she heard someone yell her name.  
  
"Michelle-chan!! Chotto matte!!" A young brown-haired boy ran up to the girl. Huffing and puffing, he tried to catch his breadth.

"So... You finally decided to wake up ne Dai-chan?" Michelle said saucily. The boy- Daisuke [ I luv that name! ] Kurasaki, fell into step with his child hood friend.

"It's your fault!! You never waited for me, and quit calling me that name! We're not little kids anymore- besides, my name is Daisuke. Not Dai-chan, or Dai-kun. You should call me Senpai since I am a year older than you-"

Tears started streaming down his eyes when Michelle decided to give him a very good noogie.

"What. Was. That. Dai-chan?" Michelle growled as a very big [anime version] of her loomed over Daisuke's small form.

"Ack!! Nothing Mich-chan!!"  
  
She flipped her hazel hair over one shoulder.

"I can't believe that we have school already. It feels like summer went by so fast..."

[IKN: For me... Summer did go by fast... WAY TOO FAST!!! DARN!! Now back to the story...]

Daisuke groaned in agreement.

"You're lucky tho. You get an easy History teacher. I have to get the hardest one!! Mr... um... what was his name again?"

"Baka..." She whispered under her breadth. This time, it was Daisuke's turn to noogie her.

"You may be a tough tomboy, but I'm still older than you and stronger than you, so don't call me baka!!"

Michelle yelped and rubbed the huge lump on her head. Huge fake anime tears welled up in her eyes.

"Dai-chan!! How could you do that to a girl?! A poor defenseless little girl!!" She pretended to cry into her hands. And as usual, Daisuke fell for it.

"Aww Mich... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings- YOW!!!"

Michelle winked at him.

"You fall for that how-could-you-do-that-to-a-girl trick every time..."

Laughing, the two high-schoolers finally arrived at school.

**SHAMAN KING WORLD:**

Hao sat beside a huge bonfire that smelled of human flesh. Whispering some weird incantation, he summoned a spirit from the Netherworld from the flames.

IKN: Let's pretend that Hao can do that okies?

A beautiful fire spirit emerged from the sacrificial bonfire.

What is it that I can do for you my Master...

Hao smirked at the beauty.

"You could bring someone here for me... Someone with a large amount of spiritual energy. Can you do that?"

The winged fury sniffed.

Of course master. It is only too easy a task for a spirit as high up in the food chain as me. Why not ask a lower sprite? This is hardly worth my time.

"Because," Hao replied, "this mortal is almost as powerful as you."

The fury gasped. A human who was as strong as a spirit- even in the afterlife, was very rare.

"Very well Master... Name him, and I shall bring them to you."

Hao smirked again.

"It's not a he. It's a she. You'll be able to tell who she is. Oh, and if someone gets in your way..."

The fire spirit's eyes glowed from within, a demonic fire.

"... dispose of them in any way that you please..."

Of course my Master...

"Oh and Enju-chan..."

The spirit winced when the shaman uttered her name. When someone says a bound spirit's name, it reminds them that they belong to their Master. A harsh reminder, because a fury could never die. And Hao would always be reborn.

"Yes my Master...?"

Hao turned his back on the sprite.

"Don't even think of betraying me. My fire spirit could easily locate you whether you jumped dimensions or not. Just fulfill your mission, and return immediately."

Enju burned with an inner fury, but was careful not to show it even if Hao had his back to her.

"Of course Master... I shall return immediately."

And with that, she disappeared in a ball of fire.

**NORMAL WORLD:**

Enju's POV:

The fire fury slowly entered the space/ time dimension.

Where is she...

The spirit closed her orange-colored eyes and concentrated on finding the most powerful source besides Master Hao and his twin star Yoh Asakura.

There!!

And with that, she teleported out of that dimension, and into Michelle and Daisuke's one.

**NORMAL WORLD:**

Michelle/ Daisuke's POV:

"Class, I know that it's almost time to end class, but we have a new student who went to a very, very, well-known prep school here with us today. She came late because she just arrived in Japan about 15 minutes ago on a jet plane. Please welcome Miss Enju Yamazaki. KURASAKI!! WAKE UP!!"

Daisuke blinked slowly and looked around him.

"4 X 6 = 45!!!!" The boy shouted in desperation.

Michelle slapped her head on the desk. Daisuke was such an idiot sometimes. Their homeroom teacher- Mr. Kimura sighed and turned back to Enju.

"Since the only seat is by Daisuke, I suppose that you shall have to sit there. But don't worry, Michelle-sama will tell you all about this school and all the classes that you shall be taking."

After Enju sat down next to Daisuke, she sneaked a peek at Michelle. Michelle smiled at her and waved. Daisuke simply went back to sleep.

"So, you're a new student here. My name's Michelle! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Michelle offered her hand for Enju to shake, but the moment that the other girl gripped her hand, she jumped away from her touch.

"Michelle-sama?" Mr. Kimura looked confusedly at her. Michelle righted her chair, which had fallen in her haste to get away from Enju's hand.

"I- I'm sorry Kimura-sensei... I just thought I saw... um... a rat crawl under Enju-san's chair!!"

At that, all the nearby girls screamed and jumped on top of their seats.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! MICHELLE-SAMA!!! WHERE DID YOU SEE IT!!!"

"GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY!!"

"I HATE RATS!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Michelle sighed, her excuse had worked. But when she looked back at Enju, the girl simply looked back at her with a smile on her face that did not quite seem to reach her eyes.

"Was there really a rat under my chair Michelle-sama?" Enju questioned innocently.

"Um... Yes..." Michelle quickly answered, and looked down at her hands.

Gasping, she saw red burns where Enju had grasped her hand. Then they quickly disappeared. At the same time, she felt something tug at her sixth sense. Something that caused her to look up at Enju.

Enju turned to look at Michelle, who had turned a shade of unhealthy gray.

"Michelle-sama? Are you alright? Do you need any help?" The disguised fire fairy reached out to touch the human girl.

"Don't touch me!!" She all but screamed. That woke Daisuke up.

"Huh? It's San Fransisco, United States!!" Daisuke instantly blurted out. That distracted Michelle enough, to forget about Enju. And she whacked Daisuke over the head with the chair.

"WAKE UP BAKATARI!!"

"GAH!!! Wha wazzat fo Mweeshyeell?" Daisuke tried to say around a large block of wood stuck in his mouth.

"MICHELLE-SAMA!! DAISUKE-BAKA!! Um... I mean... DAISUKE!!"

The class laughed at Mr. Kimura's mistake, and soon the laughing grew so that no one could hear what he was saying. Mr. Kimura had to bang three times on the white board.

"Michelle-" He started to say, when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Oh forget it... You lot are dismissed... Go on home..."

Michelle grabbed Daisuke and yanked him out of the classroom hurriedly, calling over her shoulder to Enju.

"I"ll show you around the school another time alright Enju-sama? Well, gotta go Ja!"

Without waiting for an answer, she whisked out the door dragging a poor Daisuke along. Once they were safely out of the school grounds, Michelle finally stopped pulling the boy along, and slowed her walk down to a moderately normal power walk.

"What was that all about Michelle?" Daisuke yelled. Using her full name instead of his usual nickname for her. Michelle turned to him, her normally happy brown eyes filled with fright.

"You know how when we were little, I could sense when some people were... 'evil' or 'good'? You believed me right?"

Daisuke sighed.

"Of course I believed you Mich-chan. Now what is this all about?"

Michelle shuddered at the memory of Enju's hand.

"I think that I met an evil spirit today..."

Daisuke nearly jumped out of his skin.

"NANI?!"

Michelle tried to calm him down.

"I know, I know. But this demon was in the form of a human!! She looked absolutely normal!! It wasn't until I shook her hand, that I knew that she was some kind of evil creature!!"

Daisuke stood in the middle of the sidewalk, dumbfounded by this new information.

"So we have to go after this demon tonight and separate it from it's human host and exorcise it? It's our first day back at school, and I have tons of homework Mich!!" He whined, snapping out of his daze.

Michelle shook her head.

"This wasn't a normal evil demon that we've encountered before Daisuke!! This is a real, spirit!"

"Excuse me? Am I interrupting something important?" Enju smiled as she materialized out of a huge ball of flame.

Daisuke's eyes widened for a second before he growled and stepped in front of Michelle, protecting her with his body.

"I knew it!! She is a dark spirit!! A dark fire spirit!!" Michelle exclaimed. Then she pushed Daisuke out of the way, whipping out a fuda that her grandfather had given her.

"Take this evil spirit!!" she yelled, and threw it at Enju.

The fire fury merely laughed, grabbed the talisman, and crushed it.

"Stupid human!! And here Master Hao said that you were strong!! Ah!!" Enju looked down to feel a cold icy-feeling seep up her arm.

"What?"

Daisuke smirked.

"Michelle-chan isn't the Head of the Spirit Fighters for nothing you know."

IKN: I know, I know, that name sounded sooooo lame... If ne of you reviewers could think of any cooler names for the oh-so-lame-Spirit-Fighters-clan, could you please include it in your review? Please and thank you!! Sorry, for interrupting your reading, but now -- onto the story...

Enju screeched in anger, her whole left arm frozen up to her shoulder. The fury cracked off her arm, and flames surrounded it, creating a new one.

"Too bad Master Hao wants you alive Spirit Fighter!! I would kill you for that if not!!"

IKN: 0 o ;; lame name...-- spirit fighter -- sobs:: please help me my reviewers!!

Daisuke chanted, and pulled a spirit sword out of his hand. [just like Arashi from X/1999!! I luv that comic!!]

"Too bad I'm gonna have to waste you before you can get to your Master Hao dude!!" Snarling, Daisuke thrust his spirit sword at Enju.

"Get out of my way Swordsman!" Without a thought, the spirit evaded Daisuke's attack, and sent him flying backwards into the concrete.

"Daisuke!!" Michelle ran after her friend, but Enju got to him first.

"Freeze or the brat dies!!"

The fire fairy brandished a fire sword at Michelle.

"If you come any closer I'll kill him!!" Michelle stopped in her tracks, afraid that her friend would get hurt.

"I'm not going to give up that easily... I am the Head of the SP's!!"

She pulled out more fudas out of her backpack.

"Take this evil spirit!!"

Enju cursed inwardly. Her only chance to capture the girl was to drag her stupid swordsman-friend into the Shaman World so that she would follow.

Quickly evading the fudas, Enju summoned fire from her palms and cut through time and space, created a hole that sucked her as well as the two Spirit Fighters in.

Michelle gasped and tried to create a shield around herself using more fudas, but the black hole swept the papers away. And soon she was sucked away into the swirling oblivion.

SHAMAN KING WORLD 

Hao's POV:

Finally...

Hao thought to himself as he watched Enju yank the girl into the black hole. But a frown crossed his face as he saw the swordsman, the girl's friend, also enter into the Shaman World.

No matter... He doesn't have enough power to challenge me anyways... The girl is all that matters.

KITTY'S END NYA NOTES:

Weeeeell... that sure was a long first prologue... I hope that everyone enjoyed it!! I sure worked hard on it!! But I actually settled down, focused, studied my maps... and peeled potatoes!! I got a lot done!!

Wait... the above two sentences had nothing to do with the fic!! ARGH!! Actually, I worked my butt off for a whooooooooole looooooong nite to write u guys this prologue. And rest assured, more of this revised story shall come

To all of my other reviewers, I hope that you all aren't mad at me for changing the story line a little... ok, maybe a little more than a little... but... that's allright!! It makes it more interesting!!

Plz review and help me out on that Spirit Fighter Clan name!! It sucks butt!!! ... no I mean it... it reeeeaaaallly does ... Maybe I'm being too hard on myself... I'm tired... I'm going nighty night. C ya'll next time!!

PRESS THAT TINY PURPLE/BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**EXTRA::**

To get a good laugh::

Drink a lot of wine at a restaurant and say something "witty".


	2. Going to the Shaman World II

* * *

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

I'm glad that you guys liked the first chappie!! I'm proceeding to redo the third one, but here's the second one!!

Classic Disclaimer: Crazygurlnaruto doesn't own Shaman King.

NO ONE HELPED ME WITH A NEW NAME FOR THE SPIRIT FIGHTERS!!! PLEEZ!! IT NEEDS ANOTHER NAME!! Unless you think that this one is good enough... ;;;

Btw, the pairings for this chapter and the rest of the fic will most likely be Hao/ OC/ Ren. There... that's better...

* * *

**IN THE SPACE TIME WARP: PASSING DIMENSIONS:**

_Enju's POV:_

Enju smiled as she unfurled her fiery wings. She had succeeded in capturing the brat. Now all she had to do was guide her to Master Hao's world.

And seeing as how she was unconscious, it would make it all the easier. As for the boy...

Enju slowly turned her head to Daisuke.

He didn't matter. Master Hao only wanted the girl. Seeing a bright spark of light coming toward them, Enju reached out to grab the girl's hand.

_Michelle's POV:_

The new-student-gone-fire-fairy believed her to be unconscious...

Now's my chance!!

Michelle grabbed onto Daisuke's hand, and reached into her pocket, fumbling for a fuda.

Unfortunately for her, Enju saw her.

_Both POV:_

_Damn. The little brat woke up..._

Enju cursed as she noticed a little bit of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Get back here!!" She screamed as Michelle tried to "swim" in deep space, trying to drag Daisuke and her away from the fairy.

"If you get lost in space Master Hao'll kill me-"

The fairy was cut off as Michelle threw a fuda at her.

"Take that evil spirit!!"

The fuda landed with a 'splat' on Enju's forehead, instantly turning to water, and destroying her completely. By then, the white light had deposited Michelle, an unconscious Daisuke, and the burning remains of Enju into the Shaman World.

**SHAMAN WORLD:**

_Hao's POV:_

_Hmm... So she destroyed Enju... And now she has been dropped off in a different location... This could prove to be a little more troublesome than I originally thought it to be..._

Turning back to the same burning bonfire of human sacrifices, he summoned up three other spirits.

"Sakura..."

The pink fairy curtseyed for her Master.

"Leaf..."

The green fairy eyed her 'Master' with obvious distaste before Sakura nudged her. Only then did she bow.

"Mizu... MIZU?!"

The blue fairy took no notice of the other two. Instead, she ran over to Hao and hugged him around the neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Master Hao!! It's been awhile since you called... I thought that you'd forgotten all about me..." She pouted seductively at Hao who frowned at her.

The one known as Leaf simply huffed and simply sat down on the ground trying to meditate. On the other hand, the other pink fairy known as Sakura turned red with anger at the blue fairy for laying her hands on her Master.

"Mizu you slut!! Quit kissing Master Hao!!!"

Sakura raged as she stomped over to Hao and Mizu. The blue fairy smirked.

"Aww... And what is shy, little, Sakura-chan going to do about me kissing 'Master' Hao..." Mizu paused to kiss Hao again on the cheek.

"I'll do this!!!" And with that, Sakura, the quiet pink fairy, slapped Mizu around the world and then again.

"You little BITCH!!!" Mizu was about to grab Sakura and slap her across the face for revenge when Hao intervened.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies... We have work to do remember? Like getting me that girl from another world... As for her partner, do with him what you will." Hao turned to Mizu, "I did hear from your lately deceased friend Enju that he is kind of cute."

At this Mizu squealed, and dropped a surprised Sakura from her grasp.

"Well girls? What are we waiting for? We have to go get that cute guy- I mean... We have to get that cute guy and his bratty friend for Master Hao!!"

Leaf sighed and got up from her meditative pose as Sakura and Mizu ran around in circles yelling at each other. Hao went up to Leaf.

"Leaf. I want you to hold onto this talisman."

The earth faerie eyed him coldly.

"Why should I take this from you? I can make do on my own."

Hao grinned.

"Oh, all right then, you don't have to take it. Unless you don't want to be killed and purified by a fuda."

All the faeries turned white. Sakura was the first to speak again.

"F-Fudas?! They still exist??"

Hao smirked at the fairy's shocked expression.

"Oh yes... In that girl's world, they still do... So go out there, and bring her to me!!!"

Sakura wordlessly grabbed the talisman from Leaf's nerveless fingers and slipped it into her breast pocket. Then all three fairies bowed low before speeding off toward the direction where Michelle and Daisuke had fallen.

Hao watched in delight as his servants depart to capture the girl. Behind him, a black-cloaked figure emerged from the forest.

"What do you want?"

Hao growled and swiftly spun around to slam the mysterious black-clad person up against a nearby tree. The figure stiffened and then let out a low laugh.

"You shouldn't be so harsh toward your employer Hao-sama..."

Hao gasped and backed away from the figure.

"Aren't you going to apologize Hao??"

The figure's smile was so bright that Hao had to look away.

"Y- Yes... I'm sorry..."

"Where is the girl?"

"She's here... In this world..."

"So... Where is she?"

"I... I haven't got her yet, but I just need a little more time- Ghhk..."

Hao choked as the cloaked person shot out a white hand and grabbed his neck.

"... I should kill you here and now for failing ..."

"...I'm almost done... My plans are not complete yet..." he managed to choke out.

"... I shall give you two more chances. If you have failed me in two more tries, then I shall kill you."

With that, the figure disappeared in a swirl of shadows, leaving Hao to massage his throat, and feverently hope that his fairies would succeed.

* * *

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

Well guys, i hope that you enjoyed this chappie. Gomen if some of you find that it's a little short. Right now i'm working on the 3rd/ 4th chappie. The third chappie is so long... 12 pages. so i'm probably going to split it.

If i cannot update in awhile, plz no freak out on me in my reviews... i do have an outside life...

Kayaking practice is... hurtful... - . - ;; It hurts to run 3.5 miles... But it is good exercise, not to mention how much crunches and ab workouts that we do...

Well, don't forget to review! And if you want me to do a conversation with the charachters, then just let me know!! well, ja! ... for now ...


	3. Power Surge

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

Be happy my readers!! Another revised chappie has arrived!! I've been killing my neck to do this... it throoooooooooobs...

Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Btw, this part is kind of like when Mich and Daisuke fall into the world. Yeah... It's kind of a... lengthy thing. You'll see.

SHAMAN KING WORLD:

**Faerie's POV:**

Sakura, the pink faerie, glanced back at her partners-in-crime. She liked the Earth faerie. Leaf was a quiet girl who kept to herself and helped out when needed. Glancing over at Mizu, she growled quietly to herself. She couldn't stand Mizu.

"Can we pick up the pace Sakura-chan? You're flying like an obaa-san..."

Mizu snickered at her own joke while Sakura simmered.

"Don't you talk to me like that Mizu-san! And hanging all over Master Hao like that, you should be ashamed!!"

"Shut up. I'm so tired of your 'Oh Master Hao... I love Master Hao... Keep your filthy paws off of Master Hao'. It's sickening. And I'll have you know that I'm only on this mission because I like Master Hao. If that Enju hadn't screwed up, then I wouldn't have been here in the first place. I would have been back at Fairy Land eating grapes and having beautiful men shower me with gifts-"

Leaf silenced the both of them with a wave of her hand and pointed to the ground far below them.

"She is there."

**Michelle/ Daisuke's POV:**

She woke up to someone shaking her.

"Mich-chan? Are you all right?"

The brown-haired Spirit Leader looked up at him in confusion.

"Who... are you?"

Daisuke stared at her in disbelief.

"Mich-chan... Quit joking around... It isn't funny. Especially not after you get knocked out by a Fire fairy and end up in this place... This definitely is not our Japan."

Michelle looked at her childhood friend and comrade.

"Well, I'm Michelle!! It's a pleasure to meet you... Um... Mr. Sir!" she smiled at him and stuck out her hand. Daisuke gaped at her.

_It's almost as if she doesn't remember anything from before she became the Spirit Leader..._

"Michelle...," Daisuke dropped the –chan from her name in an attempt to be serious, "Do you remember anything after Enju attacked us?"

Michelle glanced at Daisuke, frowning.

"Why would anyone attack me?"

He noticed that she did not say we.

"And who are you? Do I even know you? If I don't know you, I'm leaving."

Daisuke grabbed her arm as she tried to stand.

"Wait! You do know me!! I'm your best friend- Daisuke!"

Michelle stopped to think.

"Oh!! Daisuke Kurasaki from school! It's a pleasure to meet you again out of school! I can't believe that I did not recognize you... Gomen, gomen..."

Daisuke smiled as his Leader went on, and on about apologizing because she had not recognized him.

"Really, it's all right Mich-chan. You don't have to apologize."

Suddenly, he saw 3 dots in the sky swiftly heading toward them. It was three fairies!!

"Duck!"

That was all the warning that Michelle got before Daisuke yanked her down into the tall grass face first.

**Faeries POV:**

Mizu looked around as the three faeries landed upon the earth.

"What the hell Leaf? Where are the brats? You said that they were here-"

Sakura interrupted Leaf.

"Be quiet!! Leaf-san is more in tune with the Earth, and shall be able to locate them quicker than we can!"

At this Mizu smirked.

"But you can communicate with the flowers, so shouldn't you be able to also collect as much information as Leaf Sakura-chan?"

Sakura boiled at Mizu's –chan and at her comment on her ability to talk to flowers. 

"For your information you ugly slut, I can TALK to flowers. I cannot, I repeat... CANNOT have them look for the child that Master Hao wants!!!"

"Why? Is that asking too much out of your weak flower- abilities?"

Sakura whipped out a sakura blossom.

"Why don't we fight and see hmmm Mizu?"

Mizu back-flipped and landed in a ninja-stance. She placed her palm down upon the ground and called up a huge geyser blast of water. She then solidified the water into a huge dragon beast.

"Yes, let's see Sakura-chan..."

Leaf interfered at that point.

"Shut up you two. And quit fighting. They're hiding somewhere in the grass. That is all that the Earth will tell me. Apparently, the Earth feels loyal to this girl somehow, and won't even try to obey me in her presence."

"Sakura, I want you to use your mind and search for her. Mizu, I want you and your dragon beast to sniff her out."

With a slight nod, she dissolved into the Earth, the only thing that remained of her was a single, plain, green leaf.

"We'll put aside our differences for now Sakura-chan. I just want to get back to Master Hao."

The two nodded and disappeared- Sakura in a swirl of sakura petals; Mizu in a great splash of water.

**Michelle and Daisuke's POV:**

"C'mon Michelle... Hurry!!"

Daisuke groaned to himself in his frustration. Michelle had forgotten all about her past life in the Spirit Clan. Thus, her control over her powers was forgotten as well. He had discovered this when he asked her to ask the Earth to keep them hidden.

Michelle had asked, and the Earth had said yes, but she had also split a huge chasm into the Earth in her attempt to concentrate harder when it became difficult to hear it in her mind.

"Daisuke-kun... Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him with those adorable brown-eyes. How could he stay angry with her?

"No, but I do wish that you'd try to remember your time spent at with us, the Spirit Clan. You were our leader you know..."

"I'll try. Do you want us to stop? I can try..."

"NO!! We have to keep moving. Let's go."

He offered his hand to her to help her up a steep hill. She looked away from his hand and found her own footing. Sighing, he too looked away, and began to climb higher, when he heard someone shriek. It was Michelle.

"LEAF!! SAKURA!!! I FOUND THEM!!!"

A beautiful water nymph and her huge pet dragon thing had grabbed Michelle, and were keeping her in a huge water prison ball.

"DAISUKE!!"

Daisuke groaned.

_Why do they have to attack now..._

"Michelle!! Use your powers!!"

Michelle's face turned white.

"But I could destroy you!!"

"USE THEM!!!"

At that moment Leaf arrived.

"Mizu is that the girl-"

She never got to finish her sentence, for it was then that Michelle unleashed her power in one huge wave.

KITTY'S NYA NOTES END:

Well, i hav the next chapter done, but i dont wanna upload it yet until i get 5-10 reviews... hehe, i kno that im mean, but at least i don't leave you guys hanging at too much of a cliffhanger!!

Ja ne until i upload the redone 4th chappie! baibai!


	4. After the Power Surge

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

Be happy my readers!! Another revised chappie has arrived!! I've been killing my neck to do this… it throoooooooooobs…

Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Btw, this part is kind of like when Mich and Daisuke fall into the world. Yeah… It's kind of a… lengthy thing. You'll see.

* * *

**SHAMAN KING WORLD:**

**Faerie's POV:**

Sakura, the pink faerie, glanced back at her partners-in-crime. She liked the Earth faerie. Leaf was a quiet girl who kept to herself and helped out when needed. Glancing over at Mizu, she growled quietly to herself. She couldn't stand Mizu.

"Can we pick up the pace Sakura-chan? You're flying like an obaa-san…"

Mizu snickered at her own joke while Sakura simmered.

"Don't you talk to me like that Mizu-san! And hanging all over Master Hao like that, you should be ashamed!!"

"Shut up. I'm so tired of your 'Oh Master Hao… I love Master Hao… Keep your filthy paws off of Master Hao'. It's sickening. And I'll have you know that I'm only on this mission because I like Master Hao. If that Enju hadn't screwed up, then I wouldn't have been here in the first place. I would have been back at Fairy Land eating grapes and having beautiful men shower me with gifts-"

Leaf silenced the both of them with a wave of her hand and pointed to the ground far below them.

"She is there."

**Michelle/ Daisuke's POV:**

She woke up to someone shaking her.

"Mich-chan? Are you all right?"

The brown-haired Spirit Leader looked up at him in confusion.

"Who… are you?"

Daisuke stared at her in disbelief.

"Mich-chan… Quit joking around… It isn't funny. Especially not after you get knocked out by a Fire fairy and end up in this place… This definitely is not our Japan."

Michelle looked at her childhood friend and comrade.

"Well, I'm Michelle!! It's a pleasure to meet you… Um… Mr. Sir!" she smiled at him and stuck out her hand. Daisuke gaped at her.

It's almost as if she doesn't remember anything from before she became the Spirit Leader…

"Michelle…," Daisuke dropped the –chan from her name in an attempt to be serious, "Do you remember anything after Enju attacked us?"

Michelle glanced at Daisuke, frowning.

"Why would anyone attack me?"

He noticed that she did not say we.

"And who are you? Do I even know you? If I don't know you, I'm leaving."

Daisuke grabbed her arm as she tried to stand.

"Wait! You do know me!! I'm your best friend- Daisuke!"

Michelle stopped to think.

"Oh!! Daisuke Kurasaki from school! It's a pleasure to meet you again out of school! I can't believe that I did not recognize you… Gomen, gomen…"

Daisuke smiled as his Leader went on, and on about apologizing because she had not recognized him.

"Really, it's all right Mich-chan. You don't have to apologize."

Suddenly, he saw 3 dots in the sky swiftly heading toward them. It was three fairies!!

"Duck!"

That was all the warning that Michelle got before Daisuke yanked her down into the tall grass face first.

**Faeries POV:**

Mizu looked around as the three faeries landed upon the earth.

"What the hell Leaf? Where are the brats? You said that they were here-"

Sakura interrupted Leaf.

"Be quiet!! Leaf-san is more in tune with the Earth, and shall be able to locate them quicker than we can!"

At this Mizu smirked.

"But you can communicate with the flowers, so shouldn't you be able to also collect as much information as Leaf Sakura-chan?"

Sakura boiled at Mizu's –chan and at her comment on her ability to talk to flowers.

"For your information you ugly slut, I can TALK to flowers. I cannot, I repeat… CANNOT have them look for the child that Master Hao wants!!!"

"Why? Is that asking too much out of your weak flower- abilities?"

Sakura whipped out a sakura blossom.

"Why don't we fight and see hmmm Mizu?"

Mizu back-flipped and landed in a ninja-stance. She placed her palm down upon the ground and called up a huge geyser blast of water. She then solidified the water into a huge dragon beast.

"Yes, let's see Sakura-chan…"

Leaf interfered at that point.

"Shut up you two. And quit fighting. They're hiding somewhere in the grass. That is all that the Earth will tell me. Apparently, the Earth feels loyal to this girl somehow, and won't even try to obey me in her presence.

"Sakura, I want you to use your mind and search for her. Mizu, I want you and your dragon beast to sniff her out."

With a slight nod, she dissolved into the Earth, the only thing that remained of her was a single, plain, green leaf.

"We'll put aside our differences for now Sakura-chan. I just want to get back to Master Hao."

The two nodded and disappeared- Sakura in a swirl of sakura petals; Mizu in a great splash of water.

**Michelle and Daisuke's POV:**

"C'mon Michelle… Hurry!!"

Daisuke groaned to himself in his frustration. Michelle had forgotten all about her past life in the Spirit Clan. Thus, her control over her powers was forgotten as well. He had discovered this when he asked her to ask the Earth to keep them hidden.

Michelle had asked, and the Earth had said yes, but she had also split a huge chasm into the Earth in her attempt to concentrate harder when it became difficult to hear it in her mind.

"Daisuke-kun… Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him with those adorable brown-eyes. How could he stay angry with her?

"No, but I do wish that you'd try to remember your time spent at with us, the Spirit Clan. You were our leader you know…"

"I'll try. Do you want us to stop? I can try…"

"NO!! We have to keep moving. Let's go."

He offered his hand to her to help her up a steep hill. She looked away from his hand and found her own footing. Sighing, he too looked away, and began to climb higher, when he heard someone shriek. It was Michelle.

"LEAF!! SAKURA!!! I FOUND THEM!!!"

A beautiful water nymph and her huge pet dragon thing had grabbed Michelle, and were keeping her in a huge water prison ball.

"DAISUKE!!"

Daisuke groaned.

Why do they have to attack now…

"Michelle!! Use your powers!!"

Michelle's face turned white.

"But I could destroy her!!"

"USE THEM!!!"

At that moment Leaf arrived.

"Mizu is that the girl-"

She never got to finish her sentence, for it was then that Michelle unleashed her power in one huge wave.

* * *

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

>and what shall happen next? i dont know... hehe... nah, i do.


	5. Hao is Attacked

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Enjoy!!

* * *

**MICHELLE'S POV:**

She screamed as she unleashed her power. She could feel the dark energy of her rage course through her mind. And she could feel an inner demon coming up from the depths of her soul. In an instant, the darkness snapped Hao's link to her mind.

_Let me out!!_

_No! This is my mind!! Go away!!_

_I helped you get rid of Hao, now.. LET… ME… OUT!!!!_

_NO!!!_

Michelle fought hard against the hate that writhed in her soul, wanting to come out, and confined them in the darkest depths of her mind.

At that moment, Ren and Horohoro burst in.

"What the Hell happened mmph-"

"MICHELLE-CHAN!! Are you allright?!"

She smiled weakly at the both of them.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare… Yes, a nightmare… I'm sorry if I disturbed you with my screams…"

She said feebly. Horohoro nodded while Ren looked pissed.

"You mean to tell me I woke up at 1 in the morning over a damn nightmare?! I'm going back to sleep."

Horohoro tried to grin at the brown-haired girl.

"Well, I hope that you don't have any more um… nighmares…"

He said lamely. She smiled at him, and watched him shut the door. Then she looked at her two hands, and called up her power. Tendrils of white swirled around her palms.

_Good. I still have control over some of my powers. But I wonder what 'that' was…_

She could still hear the whispers of the dark voice in her head. She shook her head to make them go away, and tried to go back to sleep. She would think more about it in the morning.

**HAO'S POV:**

"NNGH!!"

Hao groaned as he slid down from the wall of the cave. Michelle's psychic blast, although so far away, still had enough force to throw him hard up against the stone.

"My Master… Are you all right?"

Daisuke helped his master up.

"I'm fine. Daisuke… It looks like she's more powerful than I thought. However, I did see something in her mind that I thought was most interesting."

Daisuke nodded.

"Without you, it seems that she is unable to fully control her abilities. Did you help her with her abilities when you were with her?"

The boy nodded and then answered like a drone.

"When she and I first came into this different world, I discovered that she had amnesia. So, I surpressed some of her powers, using it for my own, thus allowing her only a small bit of control."

Hao pondered this.

"So if you were to back to her, she would have complete control over her power?"

"No. I would still be able to control the dark emotions of her heart."

"And then you could defeat her and bring her to me?"

"Yes my master."

"Then Go!"

As Hao watched Daisuke start off, and began to rub a poltice on the bruises that began to appear on his shoulders and back.

"Didn't I tell you not to fail Hao?"

Hao shuddered at the voice of his employer.

"…..…"

Hao stared at the dusty ground of the cavern floor awaiting his punishment.

"Didn't I?"

The figure started to laugh from the shadows- a very, very, deep and evil sound. Hao looked up in surprise.

"That's what I get for employing such useless human shaman. Incompetent worm. Die."

Quickly, the figure whipped out the hugest sword and flung it at Hao's head. Hao gasped and ducked- the blade missed him by an inch.

Turning, he began to run from the cave. Running through the meadow outside, he made quite a lot of noise. He couldn't hear the figure behind him, but he knew from past experience, that his former employer could quite literally 'fly'.

"Now, now Hao, I don't think that you should make this harder for yourself…"

Skidding to a stop, Hao looked around him for the voice.

_SLISH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

The night reverberated with Hao's scream of agony. The figure smiled evilly and licked the blood that stained his clawed hands.

"And that was the end for my little pawn…"

Then the figure turned and left.

**HAO'S POV:**

_Am I dead…………..? _

_It hurts so much…………. _

_No… don't bring me back to the world… don't wake me up………………………………_

He awoke to see the tear-stained face of Sakura above him.

"Master Hao!! You are awake!!"

She screamed in delight and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Ow… That hurts Sakura…chan…"

She flinched again at his nick name for her, but released him.

"You were nearly dead Master!! Who did such a thing to you?"

Hao thought for awhile… He couldn't remember…

"I… I don't know…"

Sakura looked sharply at him.

"Master? How could you not know? Was it that boy that I brought back?"

She transformed into her fighting outfit, sakura petals floating around her.

"Shall I kill him?"

"No… it was not him… ow… I can't look down Sakura-chan. Why does my body hurt?"

Sakura looked down at his severed arm, and tears began to drip down her face.

"I'll have to take you back to fairyland to heal you Master… Would that be all right?"

Her question rang upon deaf ears, for Hao had already drifted into unconsciousness from blood loss.

Sakura sighed, and her tears swirled around her with her petals as she teleported back to her world.

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

>How was that? i hope it wasn't lame...

>Um... this story is branching off into so many different things. I was considering making the chapter after this a huge one about how Hao meets all of Sakura's admirers in Fairyland, but let's save that for another side fic of this one hmm?

>well, plz review!!


	6. Seeing Daisuke I

**YOH AND THE GANG'S POV:**

"GIVE ME THAT SUSHI DAMMIT!!"

"No."

"WHAT THE?! I DIDN'T EAT ANY YET! YOU ATE ALL OF IT YOU PIG!!"

"No."

"AND QUIT ANSWERING ME WITH THOSE ANNNOYING 'NO'S'!!!!"

"No."

Michelle couldn't help it, she collapsed from laughter. Ren looked at her- glaring.

"You- shuddup."

At this point, Horohoro butted in again.

"DON'T TELL A LADY TO SHUT UP!!!"

Ren looked back at the blue-haired shaman.

"Idiot."

Michelle laughed even more, tears streaming from her eyes.

Anna gazed at her, slammed her rice bowl on the table, stood up, walked over to Horohoro and Ren, grasped both of their ears, and hung them in the air. Then she quietly sat back down at her place.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!! LADY ANNA!!! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!!!!!!"

"…." Ren's face was bright red, and everyone could see tears poking at his eyes.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!"

Anna smirked. Yoh could only gaze in horror as he dropped his rice bowl from his nerveless fingers. Manta entered into the breakfreast room.

"Does anyone want seconds- GAH!!!!"

Manta fainted. Michelle laughed even harder.

"Beg for it." Anna smirked more.

Horohoro wasted no time.

"PLEASE LADY ANNA! I WILL NEVER SPEAK AGAIN AT THE TABLE!!!"

"No."

Anna snapped her finger and a spirit appeared out of mid air.

_'Lady Anna…'_

"Pinch the short one on the cheeks."

The spirit bowed to Anna before pinching and stretching Ren's cheeks.

"OWWWWW!!! GODDAMMIT FINE THEN!!! PLEASE!!"

Anna's smirk had grown so large that Yoh was afraid it was going to fall off of her face.

"Release them."

The spirit bowed again and released the two captives.

The gang continued to laugh as Horohoro and Ren massaged their ears/ cheeks. But Michelle stopped.

"Um… I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Nobody noticed as she hurriedly slipped from the room except for Ren.

_I sense Daisuke!!_

She rushed out into the garden outside of her room.

"Daisuke!!!"

She glimpsed him as he leapt from the fence onto the road outside. She was just about to follow him when a hand suddenly gripped her shoulder.

"Who was that?"

The purple- haired shaman glared at her.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about!! I was just going to the bathroom- excuse me."

Ren squinted his gold eyes at her.

"…but the bathroom is the other way…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

KITTY'S NYA NOTES:

Well, that's gonna b it for awhile, after all, I hav school.

Plz make do with the chapters that I have updated for now… I worked for a long time on them… ill b bak soon hopefully!!

Extra curriculars and school take up alotta time

Plz Review!!


End file.
